Lights, Camera, Action!
by BonneyQ
Summary: What would Gray and Juvia do if they get accidentally filmed while having sex? Watch it, of course! [AU]
**AN:** Well, Juvia would _totally_ like to see a sex tape Gray and her appear on. Absolutely!

 **#**

 **Lights, Camera, Action!**

 **#**

Gray was checking the footage of his computer from the weekend he had spent away on a trip and was pissed off when he found out his suspicions were right: Loke had used his key to borrow Gray's most loved video game.

He had suspected it had been happening so he decided to set up his computer a few weeks before to start filming when there was some movement in the room just so he could properly yell at Loke for being a son of a bitch who would have to pay a lot of money if that disk was damaged. The game had been discontinued, for god's sake, and it was _hell_ to find one in good state those days.

Hearing a knock on the door, Gray left the laptop on the couch and went to answer it, just to be awarded with the sight of his girlfriend standing on his doorway and he couldn't help it but to smile, even though he was angry with Loke.

"Hello." Juvia grinned and took a step in Gray's direction to tiptoe and give him a peck on the lips.

"Hey." Gray answered and got out of the way so she could come inside his apartment. He watched as Juvia shed off her dark blue coat and put it on the couch. Then, she put her arms around him, wnjoying the warmth of her boyfriend and Gray did the same. "How was your day?"

Juvia groaned. "Tiring. Cana-san and Lisanna-san must've bought half of the clothes we saw."

Gray chuckled. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat." He lead her to the couch and was about to leave for the kitchen when Juvia peeked on the open laptop.

"What were you doing?"

Suddenly, Gray was mad all over again. "Just checking some footage to see if Loke borrowed my game. Spoiler alert: he did. Without asking."

"Footage? You recorded it?" Juvia was confused until he explained he had set up his laptop a few weeks before to catch his friend and Juvia smirked when the explanation was over. "You said a few weeks ago?"

"Yes." Gray frowned.

"Oh. Oh, this is great." She took the laptop from its place on the couch. "Where do I see the recordings of ten days ago?"

"Why?" He sat next to her.

"Because Juvia thinks you caught more than just Loke-san stealing your game, Gray-sama."

 **#**

Juvia couldn't believe in Gray's story about setting up his computer to continuously record his apartment because of some silly game but when he told her about when he had set it up, she thought about the possibilities and her skin became hot all over.

After showing her the date she asked, Juvia tried to remember the time she wanted to watch and once she reached a conclusion, she clicked on it and waited.

"What do you want to see?" Gray was clearly confused, especially when he saw his bedroom on the screen, a light being turned on and then kissing towards the bed: Gray and Juvia. His eyes went huge and he immediately pressed the backspace button to stop the video. "What the fuck, Juvia?" He was clearly exasperated.

Juvia just smiled sweetly at him. "Usually you leave your laptop in your room. Juvia just wanted to see if it caught something interesting and" she pointed to the screen "it certainly did."

"I didn't put this up to record _us_!" His face was so red it was cute, in Juvia's opinion. "I didn't even _think_ about _that_!"

"Of course you didn't." She put a hand on his cheek. "But Juvia did; see we complete each other. I say we watch it."

Gray was getting more exasperated by the second. "Why on earth should we watch it? We were both there, we know what happens."

"Do you know when players watch their games to catch what they did wrong? This could be our game!" Juvia was excited, her heart beating strongly with anticipation.

That time Gray's expression stopped being one of shame, to a frown. "What did I do wrong?" Before she could answer, he spoke again, horrified. "Have I've _been doing_ something wrong?"

"No." Juvia said, trying to convince him. " _No_ , trust me, you have done nothing wrong." He was looking at her in mistrust. "Oh my god, Gray-sama, don't look at me as if I am lying."

"You are a little too enthusiastic for this." He all but growled. "Is this your way of telling me it's not good for you?"

It was Juvia's turn to be exasperated. "You are joking, right?" Gray just looked away and shrugged as if his pride was hurt. "Gray-sama, you make me feel like no one else can. Juvia is the one jumping you at every opportunity we have. If this haven't been good, do you still think Juvia would've done that?" He relaxed slightly, but there still was tension on his shoulders. "Come on, let's watch this and you'll know we have been doing things right."

With a sigh, Gray nodded preferring to watch the damn thing other than sulk about it. If things became too ridiculous, he would put an end to it.

Juvia, on the other hand grinned, kissed her boyfriend's cheek and got up from the couch to go close his drapes and when Gray asked what she was doing, Juvia just mischievously told him: "If we are going to watch it, we'll do it in style." She pointed to the large TV on the wall and Gray's eyes widened. "We don't want your neighbors to know we are watching ourselves, do we?"

 **#**

After arranging things so whatever was on the laptop could be seen on the big screen of Gray's computer, Juvia sat next to her boyfriend – who was sulking and had refused to help her – and looked at him. "Ready?"

"Does it matter?" Gray mumbled and Juvia ignored him, just pressing the backspace button once again and both their gazes went to the television.

They could see themselves on the screen, Juvia was wearing her dark blue coat and a lonk skirt that matched the color, plus her long brown boots.

"When was this?" Gray asked as his video-self proceeded to kiss video-Juvia more enthusiastically.

"The day after finals were over." Juvia told him, smirking. "This was… quite memorable." She was about to say something else, but was cut off by Gray's voice coming from the TV.

" _I missed you."_ Video-Gray said between kisses.

" _Juvia did too."_ Video-Juvia breathed and she giggled when Video-Gray seemed to have trouble with unbutton her coat. _"Do you need help?"_

" _Too many buttons!"_ Video-Gray was clearly annoyed.

"Amen to that." Gray said by Juvia's side and she smiled. "I don't know why someone would need that many buttons." The couple watched as Video-Juvia pushed Gray until he was seated on the bed and she was standing in front of him, slowly undoing the so problematic buttons. "Oh, I remember that." His voice was merely a whisper, but Juvia heard him and was glad to see him getting into it.

" _How about Juvia just undress for you then, since it is so complicated?"_ Video-Juvia had reached to the last button of the coat and pushed it away, revealing a green t-shirt under it. It was a very good shirt, Juvia thought, as it pushed up her breasts and her cleavage looked amazing.

Video-Gray's gaze had lingered on the breasts in front of him. _"I think it's only fair."_ He croaked and Juvia giggled, just like her counterpart on TV.

Reaching for her skirt, Video-Juvia slowly undid the buttons holding it together and then the small bow before opened the skirt, showing the matching set of green panties. Juvia felt Gray put an arm around her shoulder and when she looked up to him, he was engrossed with what was happening at the TV.

When Juvia's gaze returned, Video-Juvia was reaching for the hem of her shirt and she played with it for a few moments. _"Is this one still complicated?"_ Video-Juvia asked, teasingly.

" _Yes. Take it off."_ Video-Gray answered, his voice rough.

Gray's lips touched her ear and he whispered, "You have no idea how hot it is when you take off your clothes for me." With the video and his words, the atmosphere suddenly changed and her whole body started to get warmer.

Video-Juvia slowly took of her shirt and when it was over her head, she threw it somewhere on the floor, making both Video-Gray and Gray's breath stop for a second they had a very good view of Juvia's breasts.

Juvia wanted to hide her face, then, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have made them watch it. Her breasts were not her best feature free like that, in her opinion; when it was contained on a bra or a shirt, they were quite pleasant looking, but bare… they were too big and messy, but Gray seemed to like it quite a lot, thankfully.

Bending to take off her boots, Video-Juvia threw her hair to her back and quickly took them off, kicking them away so the only thing she was wearing were her green panties and while she did that, Video-Gray had get rid of his shirt and was pushing down his pants. He got up from the bed and in a few moments he was completely naked, grabbing his girlfriend and spinning them around before lowering her on the bed, covering her body with his, kissing her.

Juvia had to bite down her lip because he looked so beautiful and powerful; his muscles were solid under her hands wherever she touched. And his behind… it was a favorite of hers. "Your ass is marvelous." Juvia told him.

Her boyfriend couldn't help it but to laugh. "Thank you. Right back at you."

"Argh, no." Juvia made a disgusted face. "Look at _that_. My ass looks huge. And my breasts? Ew."

Gray scoffed and was about to say something but a loud moan caught their attention and they could see the make-out session had evolved and Gray had two fingers between Juvia's legs while he kissed her neck and down to her breasts while the blunette moaned and gasped for air.

Noting that it had been a terrible idea to watch that, Juvia tried to get the laptop but Gray didn't let her. "You didn't even want to watch!" Juvia told him and he just shrugged.

"I am enjoying it, actually."

Juvia thought about trying sight him for it, but she knew it would be a lost fight and it could break his laptop, which would only make him angry. She returned to her seat next to him and made another disgusted face when the moans became louder coming from the TV.

"Juvia never knew she was so loud." The blunette whispered.

Gray said, once again close to her ear: "Oh, you are. It's pretty great." There was another moan from the TV and suddenly Juvia was way too aware of the fact that one of Gray's hands was resting on her thigh and her whole upper body was pressed on his.

Looking back at the screen, Juvia saw Video-Gray pull Video-Juvia's panties away and kiss his way down until he had his mouth on her, making Video-Juvia cry out and the blunette couldn't help but to stare at the scene. Of course she had never seen them having sex from that angle and it was pretty mesmerizing

Her body was arched, hands on his black hair while Gray went down on her with a ferocity that made her want to ask him for it at that minute. She watched as he put his fingers back inside her and a few moments later, he sucked on her clit and Video-Juvia fell apart with a loud moan and his name on her lips.

"I guess I haven't been doing anything wrong after all, huh?" Gray said in a low voice that went straight to the burning sensation between her legs.

"Told ya you didn't have to worry." She answered, breathless, her hand fell on his thigh and caressed it over his jeans.

"Good." He captured her lips in a kiss that promised her all types of sin and Juvia trembled, very inclined to straddle him and let things get on its course, but they were watching the video and they would finish it.

It took all her power to push him away from the kiss (he didn't like to stop, she could tell by his scowl), but she put her legs across his and snuggled even closer to him so they could return their attention to the screen once more.

Video-Gray was kissing a very breathless Juvia (the blunette remembered how hard her orgasm had hit her and even so she wanted more, as usual) when she said in a whisper: _"Condom?"_

" _Yeah."_ Video-Gray got away from her to reach for his bedside table, fishing a condom from inside it and quickly covering himself before returning to stay over her.

"Oh, fuck." Gray breathed as Video-Gray opened Juvia's legs (Juvia did hide her face then) and slowly rubbed his erection on her.

" _I can't believe it's been two weeks since we've done this."_ Video-Gray said, as if discussing the weather, not torturing the woman underneath him by not getting inside yet. _"Can you believe it?"_

" _Gray-sama."_ Video-Juvia moaned, clearly annoyed. _"Talk later, sex now."_

Both Grays chuckled at her words. "I never want to talk and when I do, you shut me up." Gray told her and Juvia slapped his thigh playfully.

" _You have very good ideas some times."_ Video-Gray said and Juvia held her breath because she knew exactly what was going to happen. Video-Gray pushed her legs farther apart and Juvia held her breath when slowly, Gray finally slid inside her.

Juvia held her tights together as hard as she could and she didn't dare to look at Gray and she was feeling so hot and bothered she had to fight with the urge to ravish Gray right there on his couch.

Once Video-Gray was inside her to the hilt, he put his hands on Juvia's stomach and caressed up until his hands were on her breasts. Video-Juvia opened up her eyes and when their gazes met, Gray began to move and it was a sight, alright.

"Holy shit." Gray said in bewilderment from the couch. " _Holy shit_." The way they were together, with Gray moving atop of her and Juvia's hips moving to match his, plus the sound of flesh on flesh and their combined moans was turning them on more than it should, probably.

Juvia glanced at Gray's crotch and she wasn't surprised to see he was excited; hell, she was excited and was glad women didn't have a huge tent between their legs when they were.

" _Oh, Gray-sama! Oh, oh, oh."_ Video-Juvia said and the blunette wanted for her to shut up because it was awful. _"Right there. Please don't stop. Oh, god."_ Juvia made a mental note to stay absolutely silent the next time they had sex.

"Don't you dare." Gray growled without taking his eyes off her and she realized she had spoken out loud.

" _Fuck, Juvia."_ Video-Gray groaned, his pace getting faster. _"Hold on."_

" _I-I I can't."_ She sobbed in response.

" _Hold it."_ Gray commanded in a tone of voice Juvia shuddered on the couch even if it wasn't exactly _her_ he was speaking to. He, then, put a hand between their bodies and touched her clit, to which Video-Juvia's hips started to rock into his harder and her moans were louder and louder. Through gritted teeth and still touching her without stopping his hips, Video-Gray said: _"Now._ "

The woman on the screen's body tightened and she shouted her release, muscles taunt and a moment later it was Video-Gray's turn; he reached for Juvia, crashed their lips together and quietly groaned into her mouth while his hips started to slow down a bit.

" _Holy. Fucking. Shit_." Gray said and he finally looked down to her. "We look… Fuck, we look great!" He was surprised. "This was _way_ better than any porn I've ever watched." He thought it over for a second. "Maybe because it had you in it, but who cares. I'm keeping this video."

"Oh no." Juvia shook her head. "Juvia changed her mind: we shouldn't have seen in the first place! We are deleting it and taking down the auto-recording thing." She closed the laptop just when at the TV, Gray was pulling Juvia to rest her head on his chest after a loving kiss. "God knows what else this picked on."

Realization dawned on him. "It's been filming for two weeks! There's more!" He grinned. "Oh, we are going to watch _all_ of them."

"No!" Juvia said, but gasped when Gray put her over his shoulder. "Gray-sama!"

"Bedroom now, seeing more of our porn later." He told her and when he reached for the computer, Juvia slapped his back and his ass.

"Leave the computer! We are _not_ making any more of those."

"Aw, come on!" Gray complained but let go of the computer. "Fine, but only because I want to get on with it already. That video turned me on."

Juvia laughed, because it did turn her on as well and knowing Gray, he would like to do things pretty much the same and it was more than okay with her.

"And you didn't even want to watch." She teased him when he opened the bedroom's door.

Gray threw her on the bed and smiled. Juvia laughed until Gray was on top of her, kissing her. "And you didn't want to finish watching. As you said earlier, we complete each other."

 **#**

 **AN:** Well, just a teeny tiny smut to start the week. HAHA I had this idea after re-reading _Bye-Q_ 's **Spy Gear** ; it's a NaruHina fanfiction and it's pretty good! Check it out, it's on my favorites at my profile!

I hope you enjoy it!

02/29/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
